


troublemaker

by zombiepops



Series: little stars in big galaxies [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Bad Boy Son Hyunwoo, Brief mentioning of bullying but nothing too explicit, Cigarettes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: Hyungwon tilts his head back, trying to avoid laughing directly in Hyunwoo’s face. “I mean, he’s right,” Hyungwon says in between fits of laughter. “You think you’re special? That you’re the only one who’s bullied me?” Hyungwon stops laughing to look Hyunwoo directly in the eyes. “Rich. What’s there to be afraid of when you weren’t the first and you’re most certainly not going to be the last?”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: little stars in big galaxies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634443
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	troublemaker

Hyunwoo is horsing around, skipping class to light a cigarette with Hoseok following like a lost puppy, when he first spots him—the handsome stranger with pouty lips and brunette hair. He’s walking around with Kihyun, looking at the large building in awe, and Hyunwoo bites back the urge to laugh. It would be Kihyun that ends up giving the new kid a tour of the campus, Hyunwoo thinks, twirling the loose cigarette in his hand. He nudges Hoseok with his elbow, pointing briefly at the pair before approaching.

“Kihyun!” Hoseok announces, “Who’s your new friend?” He slings his arm over Kihyun’s shoulders and Kihyun looks uncomfortable.

At first, Hyunwoo observes. Observes the way the new guy moves, the way he fidgets, how he holds himself--it's all very important in the grand scheme of things. It's also the only thing that he had to go by. 

“He’s the new transfer, Hoseok,” Kihyun replies. He shrugs the elder’s arm off his shoulder, looking back at him in disgust. “I’m showing him around.”

“Ah, well.” Hoseok stop right in front of the new kid. “The name’s Hoseok.” Hoseok outstretches his hand, waiting for the new kid to take it and give him a handshake, but it doesn't come. 

“Hyungwon,” the other mutters. Hyunwoo crowds the new kid, who’s back is pressing into the wall at the current moment.

“You know, I’m surprised you haven’t been thrown into a trash can or stuffed in a locker yet,” Hyunwoo ponders. “Normally you hear all about it on the first day—“

Hoseok looks at the unbothered face of the new kid in front of Hyunwoo, giggling in the slightest. _This one wasn’t afraid_ , he thinks, not at all. Then, he glances up at Hyunwoo and tries not to laugh--emphasis on try, because when Hyunwoo looks at him, Hoseok busts a gut laughing. 

“Hyung, I don’t think he’s scared of you,” Hoseok laughs, with his arm slung around Kihyun’s shoulder yet again. “Like, at all.”

Hyunwoo ignores Hoseok’s quips, focusing on the person in front of him.

“Remind me of your name again, kid.”

“Chae Hyungwon,” comes the reply.

“Well Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo grins. “Hoseok says you’re not afraid of me.”

Hyungwon tilts his head back, trying to avoid laughing directly in Hyunwoo’s face. “I mean, he’s right,” Hyungwon says in between fits of laughter. “You think you’re special? That you’re the only one who’s bullied me?” Hyungwon stops laughing to look Hyunwoo directly in the eyes. “Rich. What’s there to be afraid of when you weren’t the first and you’re most certainly not going to be the last?”

“Believe me when I say the last thing I wanted to do was bully you,” Hyunwoo replies and they stare at each other for a while before Hoseok clears his throat, shooing away the tension before it builds up too thick.

“Ah, Kihyun,” Hoseok says, “He’s gorgeous and he’s got an attitude. Totally Hyunwoo’s type.”

Kihyun glares at them both, looking at Hyungwon to make sure he wasn’t feeling uncomfortable. “And that’s why I get bullied,” Hyungwon says, “Which is why I’m transferred to this shit show that I don’t want to be in. All you troublemakers are the same, thinking that they’re the best thing since sliced bread and when they get shown up they fight.” Hyungwon deadpans. “It’s pathetic and I’d like to go a school year without a fight.”

Although Hyunwoo barely knows the kid, he can’t help the anger that flares up in his chest. The idea of someone, rather some _people_ , being so cruel that it caused Hyungwon to have to uproot and leave the city he was born in? Hyunwoo shakes his head.

“I’ll keep an eye on you, kid,” Hyunwoo says.

“Of course you will,” is Hyungwon’s reply. The class bell rings shortly after, Hyungwon craning his neck upward to look at the small clock in the wall of the empty classroom. “Can I go? Or are you going to keep me here until I’m late for class?”

Hyunwoo backs off, whispering to the younger, “My name is Hyunwoo, by the way. If you need anything, yell for me or get Kihyun to find me.”

Hyungwon nods once, then is gone as fast as he showed up with Kihyun in tow.

+

Hyunwoo does keep his promise: to keep an eye out on the newcomer. When Jinseok, infamous for targeting the new kids, pushes Hyungwon over he ends up with a black eye. When Hyunwoo asks Kihyun about it, Kihyun tells him that Hyungwon turned Jinseok down because he was making unwanted advances , or something along those lines. That made him extra glad to have punched that asshole right in face. Hyunwoo watches Hyungwon make new friends with some kids that are rather popular—Minhyuk and Jooheon—but never leaves Kihyun to rot. It’s a sweet gesture, Hyunwoo thinks.

Person after person tries to mess with Hyungwon and person after person gets confronted by Hyunwoo. For example, Sungjae—the ever pompous asshole—decides to mess with Kihyun. Which would have been fine and dandy if it weren’t for the fact that Kihyun and Hyungwon are best friends, which makes Hyungwon and by proxy Hyunwoo, involved in whatever spat they’re having. Couple that with the fact that Hyungwon almost gets into an actual _fight_ with the guy and his cracked rib and split lip from Hyunwoo is minor.

He doesn’t know when his mind became so full of Hyungwon, but he thinks he kind of likes it.

+

“You got a light?” Hyunwoo hears from behind him. He turns to see Hyungwon standing behind him. He’s rolling a cigarette between is fingers and Hyunwoo grins. He hasn’t lit his own yet, but he was about to before Hyungwon showed up.

“What are you doing?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Skipping chemistry today,” Hyungwon replies, eyes smiling.“I really didn’t feel the need to stay in class and discuss partners for the lab coming up, especially when I know I’m not gonna get chosen by anyone.”

Hyunwoo smirks as Hyungwon makes his way over. “So you decided to come find me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Son.” Hyungwon laughs, plucking the box of cigarettes from Hyunwoo’s hand. Hyunwoo raises his brow, confused, until Hyungwon takes one from the box. “So. Do you have a light or no?”

“I do, but someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be destroying yourself with these.” Hyunwoo takes the cigarette box back from Hyungwon. “Consider this advice from me to you.”

Hyungwon laughs and Hyunwoo can’t help but think about how adorable it is.

+

Hyunwoo finds that his mind churns with Hyungwon more often than he’d like to admit. He writes cheesy love songs that’ll never see the light of day, sketches Hyungwon in every available page of his sketch. Hyunwoo even starts showing up to chemistry and Lit because those are the only times they can see each other.

He swears that no one reads as much as Hyungwon does.

“So this is how you got into senior level Lit classes.” Hyunwoo says, sitting right beside Hyungwon. “By reading twenty-four seven.”

“What else am I supposed to do when I’m bored?” Hyungwon deadpans, not even looking up from his book. “Also, reading is just good practice. How are you going to increase your vocabulary if you don’t read?”

They’re up on the roof again, Hyungwon laying on a wooden box that Hyunwoo had brought up—one that had been carved with his and Hoseok’s initials--and they’re just sitting in peace. Hyunwoo is munching on a piece of bread, breaking off a piece and holding it out to Hyungwon.

“Here. “ Hyunwoo says, “Eat something.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Hyungwon stutters. He closes the book, placing it down on the bench.

They stay up on the roof until the class bell rings, Hyungwon bidding Hyunwoo goodbye with a small smile.

+

“So there’s a party,” Hoseok brings up, “And I wanted to know if you and Hyungwon wanted to go.”

“I’d have to ask Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo replies, “But I’m down to go.”

“Nice, just let me know. Jooheon needs a head count to know how much booze to bring.”

+

“Party? Uh sure,” Hyungwon nonchalantly responds, “You’re going, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’m bringing Kihyun with me.”

“Yeah! Of course. The more the merrier, especially since I think that Hoseok likes Kihyun, so that’ll be a plus. ”

Hyunwoo smiles.

+

They’re at a party hosted by Jooheon. Hyungwon is drinking and flirting with a guy by the name of Namseok.

Hyunwoo hasn’t touched a drop of liquor and is flirting with a multitude of people, but he isn’t into it as much as he used to be.Instead, he watches Hyungwon stumble along to the bathroom and Namseok slipping something into Hyungwon’s drink. When Hyungwon comes back and grabs his drink, Hyunwoo is there almost immediately.

“You don’t want to drink that,” Hyunwoo whispers, taking the drink out of his hands instantaneously. Hyungwon looks at him, making grabby hands towards the cup. “The motherfucker drugged it, Hyungwon. I’m not giving it back to you to drink.” Hyungwon is pouting now, and it’s so adorable that it takes all Hyunwoo’s strength not to kiss him right then and there. Hyunwoo sighs. “C’mon, I’ll get you another one just follow me.”

Hyunwoo takes the drink to the garbage can, throwing it away and asking Minhyuk to make him another drink. It takes twenty minutes for another drink to arrive. Hoseok finds them soon after, putting ice on his knuckles that he knows are going to be bruised.

“What did you do?”

“I saw Namseok putting something in Hyungwon’s drink,” Hoseok replies, “Knocked that motherfucker out when he tried to do it to Kihyun.. Took him to the side of the house and let it rain all hell on him.”

Hyunwoo grins. At least he didn’t have to take care of it this time.

Hyunwoo pays attention to every cup Hyungwon drinks now, because there couldn’t have been just one person putting things in drinks that he should be aware of.

+

Hyungwon’s puking at the side of the house and Hyunwoo just sits with him. He’s rubbing his back, silently assuring him that everything will be alright. When Hyungwon is done, he lays down, His head is resting carefully in his lap, glassy eyes looking up at him. He cards his hand through Hyungwon’s long hair, watching the blushing boy turn over.

“Mm, Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon groans, “How much have I drank?”

“Three cups.”

“Of what?”

“Something mixed with tequila, I’m not sure.” Hyunwoo looks down at Hyungwon. "Hoseok also beat the shit out of the guy that tried to roofie you earlier." 

“I feel like absolute shit.” Hyungwon places his hand on his stomach in pain. 

“We’re gonna take him home,” Hyunwoo hears Kihyun and Minhyuk say. They’re looking down at him.

“Yeah, let me help you get him to the car.” Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Hyungwon, picking him up bridal style before putting him in the back of Minhyuk's Impala. He doesn't miss how Hyungwon clings just a little bit longer than he'd ever done. He doesn't miss the way Hyungwon stared at his lips, with glassy eyes like he was contemplating something. He also doesn't miss how Hyungwon looks out the window and waves slightly before Minhyuk drives off into the night. 

\+ 

Hyunwoo hears nothing from Hyungwon until Monday, when the platinum blonde follows him into the bathroom.

“Hey, Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon stutters, “T-thanks for taking care of me Friday night.” It’s soft and Hyungwon looks down like he regretted it. Hyungwon's brain goes into overdrive, and he thinks about kissing him right then and there, in the middle of the boy's bathroom not giving a shit if someone walks in on them. "I know you didn't have to, but you did and that was awful kind of you." 

Tilting Hyungwon’s chin up so he can meet Hyunwoo’s eyes, the elder says, “I did make you a promise, didn’t I? That I’dkeep an eye on you?”

“That’s the truth.” Hyungwon smiles, "Now I know you're a man of your word." Hyungwon playfully jabs a finger into Hyunwoo's chest, making the elder smirk just a bit. 

Hyunwoo pulls him in to a bathroom stall, pressing impossibly close and Hyungwon smiles at him. He bites his lips and thinks it's now or never, cupping Hyungwon's cheeks. 

"You're gonna take my first kiss in a bathroom stall at an all boy's school? How romantic," Hyungwon pretends to swoon before pressing their lips together. 

Hyungwon's lips are smooth and soft, and Hyunwoo feels like his head is spinning. Hyungwon's arms wrap around Hyunwoo's neck while Hyunwoo's hands are on Hyungwon's waist and nothing has ever felt like it matched more than they did at this exact moment. He's drowning in Hyungwon and all he can do is hope that he can stay afloat.

\+ 

“Hoseok totally likes Kihyun. It’s written in his face.”

“Huh?”

After the Bathroom Incident, as Hyunwoo so boringly put it that day, they go on a coffee date. It’s a Wednesday, and they aren’t a couple in the slightest, but they always spend the afternoon together now. Hyunwoo is drawing or writing, while Hyungwon focuses on reading or finishing homework. Hyunwoo can’t help but be in awe at the assortment of strange friends Hyungwon seems to find himself associated with. Hyunwoo admires him for it.

“You heard me.Hoseok likes Kihyun.”

“Well, if he does, he has a strange way of showing it.”

“Ah, but he can’t help it,” Hyunwoo protests, “His masculine exterior is to protect his weak interior—his words not mine. He just lives to impress people.”

Hyungwon gives him a look. “Well, tell him to try communicating like people do. Kihyun is low-key terrified of Hoseok and they can’t have a relationship out of fear, now can they?"

+

Hyunwoo convinces Hoseok to take Kihyun out on a date, to which Kihyun said yes—to everyone’s shock.

“What? I’d go on a date with Hoseok if I could,” Kihyun raises a brow, “So now I am. I'm not that much of a stick in the mud." 

"I-uh," Hoseok stutters. "Wow, uh. I didn't think you'd say yes." 

"But I did," Kihyun deadpans, "So make it a good one." 

\+ 

They go on a date together, all four of them on a Saturday evening picnic, and Hyunwoo and Hyungwon find themselves being good buffers. Hyungwon helps Kihyun open up a bit more, Hyunwoo calms a hyperactive Hoseok down. Soon, Kihyun is able to talk without having to hold Hyungwon’s hands and Hoseok is tender, letting the younger place his head carefully into his lap. Hoseok runs his hands carefully through Kihyun’s hair and they’re both smiling wide, Hoseok treats Kihyun tenderly, heads together as they whisper and giggle like middle schoolers.

Hyungwon smiles a bright smile at Hyunwoo and it was then that Hyunwoo realizes he’d do anything Hyungwon said if it meant he could see his smile.

When it’s time to go, they drop off Kihyun first—since his house is fifteen minutes away from the park he offered to just walk, but he didn't want to leave Hoseok just, so he opted to ride in the car with everyone else. 

Hoseok is next. He gives Hyungwon one of the most sincere looks before laughing at himself, heading inside.

Hyunwoo holds Hyungwon’s hand as he drives.

\+ 

"A lover's peak? I didn't think you'd be as cliche as you've proven yourself to be, Son Hyunwoo," Hyungwon smirks, unbuckling his seatbelt as the car came to a stop. He stretches out on the hood of the car, propping his head up with his hands as Hyunwoo just smirked. 

"So, I'm assuming it's a good date?" Hyunwoo is situating himself with leftover banana milk from the picnic, tossing one to Hyungwon that just barely hits him square in the head. 

"Amazing. " 

Hyunwoo sits on the ground in front of the car, and Hyungwon follows soon after, resting his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder. Sighing, Hyunwoo tilts his head slightly onto Hyungwon's. 

He feels content. 


End file.
